Hush little baby
by General16
Summary: Short drabbles featuring Kakashi, BabyNaruto! and Iruka too Rated T, just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A short drabble cause I was bored and started thinking about babies. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. All rights and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Hush little baby…<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>The baby whimpers. Kakashi starts a little and his grip around the small, warm form moving against his naked chest tightens. He raises his head from the headrest in the easy-chair, and looks down at the tiny thing in his arms.<p>

Wisps of soft, blond hair and a glimpse of a small, frowning face meets his eyes. The baby whimpers again and makes a noise of content, soft snores reaching his ears as the baby falls back to sleep.

He continues to stare, still amazed by the baby he's holding on to with all his might, letting the tiny life anchor him to reality. The door behind him creaks as its pulled open and a nurse steps inside the room. She smiles gently at the sight of the young man with the little one in his hold and pads on silent feet towards them.

"How are you doing?" She's keeping her voice lowered and her eyes sees too much as they survey him. Kakashi shrugs a little awkwardly and tries to give her a reassuring smile. It doesn't work. His face feels strange, as if the muscles refuse to cooperate despite the signals sent from his brain.

"I'm… we're fine", he offers in reply, his deep voice stirring the baby, who snuggles closer to his warmth.

"Just keep him close. Babies like to have skin contact and hear the sound of heartbeats. It gives them comfort." He tries to smile again and this time it comes out a little less strained.

"I know. Thank you." She nods, pulls the blanket cocooning them a little higher around the infant's head and leaves again. As the door closes behind her, Kakashi sighs and let his head fall back, a numbing tiredness washing over him. He wants to cry but knows he has no tears left to shed. He cried when the call came twenty hours ago. He cried as he identified the bodies that once housed the souls of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. But he'd cried the hardest when he was sent to the children's ward where Naruto was waiting for him.

Kakashi had never known that Minato and Kushina had made him Naruto's guardian in case something would happen to them. If he'd known he would've refused. He was 18, what did he know of taking care of a baby? He's a freshman in college; he should only have to worry about homework and hangovers!

And yet here he is… a sort-of-dad as the real parents are dead, and his whole life in shards at his feet. Heaving another sigh, Kakashi opens his eyes – he doesn't know when he closed them – and lowers his head. He nuzzles the downy locks on the baby's head, breathing in his smell. He wants to rant and rave at the injustice, wants to rage against Faith for being such a cruel mistress who's taken two of his three most important people from him.

Yet… he can't feel any resentment towards the pair who's left him alone with a three weeks old baby in his care. Because he trusts that they knew what they were doing, that they must've had some sort of trust for him. They must've believed he would be the best person to take care of their treasure, their only child.

Naruto stirs against his chest again; small, sleepy grunts emitting from his little throat. Kakashi coos softly and uses his forearms to rock the small body. He hums a soft tune and presses his nose closer to Naruto's skin, drowning in his scent.

"Don't be afraid… we're two now…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another drabble... sort of. I actually have a tons of other things to write but I just couldn't get this out of my mind... hence a little continuation of Hush little baby...

What's written about food and other baby-things in here is actually all personal experiences and as I'm Swedish I'm using the baby food here as reference. I have no idea what applies in

other countries and well what else would I take as reference right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><strong>Smitten<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Naruto was sleeping. Kakashi glanced at the baby softly snoozing in the stroller, and turned back to the shelf in front of him.<p>

"…4 months, 5-6 months, 8 months, 12 months, junior… how the hell…?" He mumbled to himself, wanting to know what the hell he was supposed to buy. Naruto had recently turned 7 months and it was time for him to move on from regular purée to purée with more bits in it. Now, if he only could figure out why he shouldn't give the kid food meant for 8 months old babies.

Kakashi scratched his neck, fingers carding through the hair instead of ripping it, however tempted he may have been. The time since Minato's and Kushina's deaths had been hard, exhilaratingly good for most of it but hard. Adapting his former, carefree life to the one of a parent hadn't exactly been a smooth sail, but he'd managed. Somehow.

He'd balanced classes, feeding, waking nights, changing diapers, toothache, the first cold, the first stomach-flu… But the months had also been filled with more laughter and smiles he could remember, hundreds and hundreds of pictures of Naruto in all states – from angry to smiling to sleeping and a sort of peaceful happiness he'd never known before.

Kakashi sighed and glanced down at the sleeping baby again. Naruto was so beautiful; it still took Kakashi's breath away just looking at him. He loved the kid as if he'd been his own and only death could stop him from protecting and keeping what now was his.

Kakashi could deal with his friends withdrawing from his side – sans a few – he could deal with not getting enough sleep and the frustration that came with not understanding. In fact, he didn't mind at all as long as he could keep the tiny boy. His life BN – Before Naruto – had been shallow and empty, filled with people only wanting superficial things from him. The few of his friends that still remained had turned out to be just that – friends that he could trust, people that stood by him and helped him out with babysitting and whatnot when he couldn't look after Naruto himself, due to classes.

He never regretted taking care of Naruto, even if the first time had freaked the hell out of him. He'd been given an armful of books, a number to a local children's clinic if he had any questions and things to keep him going for a few days when he'd been sent home with Naruto after his friends' demises. He'd been wondering what the hell books could tell him about taking care of a child.

Turned out the books had been sources both for comfort and for curses and the number had been a life saver. He had no idea how many calls he'd made to the clinic, almost hysterical as soon as Naruto even burped. After the tenth call in two days, the nurse on the other end took pity on him and signed him up for some parenting classes.

Six months later Kakashi maybe didn't know everything he was supposed to, but he – they – had come a long way since that first, panicked month. If only he could figure this out, Kakashi was sure he would be a much happier person.

The problem he was facing? Baby food. He'd obediently begun to give Naruto samples of solid food as soon as he'd turned four months, then it progressed to more until he was only feeding the baby formula in the mornings and evenings. The rest of the time Naruto happily swallowed baby gruel, potato and parsnip and fruit purée without a problem. But now it was time to move on to more solid food. Kakashi just couldn't figure out why they had to make it so specific. Why couldn't he give the jars labeled with the big "8" to Naruto? Would it harm him in any way? He had two teeth in his lower jaw and babies didn't really need any teeth to chew stuff like that…

He'd been standing in front of the shelf for 20 minutes already and his patience was wearing thinner by the second.

"Ecological, no salt, no additions… the fuck?" Maybe it was time for another call to the clinic… Just as the lanky, young man was about to reach into his pocket and pull out his cell – he had the number to the clinic on speed dial – a voice stopped him.

"Can I help you?" It was a nice voice, clearly male but with a soft timbre that soothed Kakashi's frayed nerves like nothing else. Kakashi turned his head and met warm, brown eyes filled with mirth and curiosity. It was a boy his age, maybe a year or two younger, with long, brown hair pulled into a pony tail high on his head. He had a nice face to match the voice, was good looking even. The only thing marring his even, delicate features was a long scar running over his nose, from cheekbone to cheekbone. He was dressed in a short sleeved, white shirt, black slacks and a blue apron.

"…Eh?" Not the most intelligent thing ever coming out of his month, but the shorter teen at his side still gave him a polite smile.

"You've been standing here for almost 30 minutes already, I figured you could use some help?" Kakashi was quite sure that the teen was laughing at him, but as he was seeing the light in the end of the tunnel when he gazed at the other boy, he didn't take any offense.

"Save me!" He begged unabashed and pointed at all the rows of jars in front of him. The small brunet chuckled and turned to the shelf, glancing at Kakashi with a more genuine smile on his lips.

"What do you need?"

"Food for the gnome", Kakashi replied and pointed at the sleeping Naruto. The other boy looked down in the stroller and visibly melted in front of the silver-haired teen.

"Oh my god", the boy breathed and leaned closer, a dazzling smile stretching over his face. "He's so beautiful." If there was a way to get on Kakashi's good side, this was one of them. He could see the adoration for Naruto clearly in the other's eyes, brown orbs glittering with instant love. Kakashi's breath caught in his chest at the sight.

"Is he yours?" Kakashi blinked and looked down at Naruto, a sad grin tugging at his lips.

"Not by biological means no. I'm his guardian after his parents died almost 7 months ago." Compassion filled the brown eyes staring at him, and the other boy patted him on his arm.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure you're doing a good job."

"Maa… some days I'd like to think so. Others… not so much", the older boy sighed as he scratched his slightly, stubbly chin. When was the last time he shaved and why the hell was he even thinking that, he wondered and glanced at the boy who seemed to be completely enamored with Naruto.

"He's looking like a little angel sleeping like that." The dazzling smile had Kakashi blinking again and his thoughts took a turn down shadier roads. Instantly cutting them off, Kakashi offered a low, amused chuckle.

"On most days, yes. He has his days too when he's more like a spawn of Satan though." The brunet laughed at that, straightening and looking at Kakashi again.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think back on them fondly when he's all grown up."

"You're probably right."

Silence stretched between them after that, neither knowing quite what to say. The brunet was giving his shy glances – it almost looked like he was flirting a little. Kakashi blinked for the third time. It was so long since someone had done that, he didn't really know how to react. BN, he'd never had any problems obtaining company, but AN – after Naruto – it was like he had a stamp on his forehead saying: FUCK OFF!

"So… food?" The brunet reminded, turning to the shelf again.

"Yeah… I have no idea what to pick."

"What have you been feeding him?"

"A mix of gruel, formula and purée but now I'm supposed to start with bigger things, I just have no clue what to choose." Feeling more and more like and babbling idiot, Kakashi rubbed his cheek. The other boy chuckled and plucked a jar from the shelf without hesitation.

"You can give him this now; he should be able to handle it." The jar had a big "8" on it.

"You sure? He won't die or anything if I try to feed him this?" The boy chuckled again. It was a very attractive sound, as warm as his eyes…

"Positive. I've been feeding more than a share of this to the babies down at the orphanage", he answered and picked another jar for Kakashi. "He may grimace and gag a lot at the beginning but that's just him not being used to the bigger bits. Give it a few days and he'll wolf it down soon enough."

Kakashi took the second jar but didn't put it down in the basket at his feet. He just stared at the other boy like he was Jesus and Kakashi was a sinner in need of salvation.

"Marry me?" Eyes wide, Kakashi clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in outrage of what had just come out. A hot blush stole over the boy's cheeks and he laughed a little awkwardly.

"Well… I may consider a dinner or maybe coffee before that… so ask me again later?" Oh he was definitely flirting with him now. Kakashi was still for a few seconds, before his hand dropped and a wide grin stretched his lips.

"Okay… so meet me at the café two blocks from here tomorrow at… 5?"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it." There was the smile again, and Kakashi found himself entranced. "And I don't mind if you take… hey, what's his name?" The brunet looked down at Naruto again, smiling all the while.

"Naruto. And I'm Kakashi."

"Kakashi and Naruto…" The boy turned to Kakashi and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Iruka."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please leave a comment on your thoughts ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Another drabble! This one was written for Gwyllion over at Y!gal, as a birthday gift =)

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><strong>Rocking chair<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Iruka slowly woke up, suddenly aware of how empty the bed was. Bleary, brown eyes peered through the dusky light coming from the window, and saw that Kakashi wasn't in it. It wasn't a hard thing to guess where he was though, and Iruka sat up with a sigh.<p>

He'd learned a lot since he started going out with Kakashi, three months ago, including the fear the teen had of losing Naruto. The brunette brushed his long hair out of his eyes as he slipped out of bed, treading on bare feet towards Naruto's room.

The night was silent around him, the shadows cast by the streetlights outside the windows dancing on the walls as Iruka moved through the apartment. The door to the blond's room was open, a faint light coming from the night lamp spilling out in the hallway.

Iruka peered in, smiling lightly when he spotted his boyfriend. Kakashi was sitting in the rocking chair besides Naruto's car-shaped bed, deeply asleep. He had his blond angel on his chest, the boy almost too big to be held that way at the age of one year. It didn't stop Kakashi to do it anyway, not when it comforted him like not even Iruka could, whenever he had nightmares.

It'd been the anniversary of Minato's and Kushina's deaths the day before, and the brunette silently understood that Kakashi still mourned. He'd been having nightmares for the past week, waking up panting and coated with sweat, tears shimmering in his eyes every time.

Iruka had never had parents; they'd died when he was only three, and couldn't quite put himself in Kakashi's shoes. He'd been raised in an orphanage with few adults to look up to, it had made him mature early and quite independent.

But Kakashi's dad had taken his own life when he'd been seven, old enough to remember and weep. From the little bits Kakashi had told Iruka, his dad had been his hero, the one person he'd looked up to. After his father's suicide came years drifting from foster home to foster home, the next worse than the last, until Kakashi finally ended up with Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

He'd been fourteen, deeply scarred from seven years adrift and still not healed from the experience of finding his dad in a pool of his own blood. He'd been mistrusting and rebellious, acting out against the pair with the ferocity of a wild animal. It had taken a long time for Kakashi to be able to trust his foster parents, but once he did his life had taken a turn for the better. He never saw them as his parents though, but as a big brother and sister.

Being highly intelligent, Kakashi could've gotten into the most prestigious private schools in the world, but the love for his friends held him grounded, something he'd never regretted. The day Naruto was born, Kakashi had been almost more proud than the father himself. Getting all that love and support taken from him so suddenly had crushed something in Kakashi's already fragile heart.

Naruto had healed a lot of that, but shards that would never be fitted into place again still existed. Iruka hoped he could help a little too, seeing as he was already very deeply in love with the silver-haired young man.

That's why he never said anything when he woke up, sometimes several times a week, to find Kakashi in the rocking chair while cradling Naruto to his chest. Naruto was a calm boy, easily entertained and generally not prone to cry or demand attention the way Iruka was used to seeing from the orphanage, where he still helped out a couple of days a week.

One would think that Naruto should be more difficult to handle, seeing as he wasn't raised among his real parents. Looking at them now, child and man, Iruka realized that it wasn't Naruto that was in need of comfort or confirmation. It was Kakashi who needed it the most, needed Naruto close, to smell his scent, hear his noises and feel his warmth. He was the one who craved to touch, hold and always was the one reaching out, even when in sleep.

That's why he struggled so hard to take care of Naruto, even when his demanding schedule at school and his part-time work threatened to overwhelm him. That's why he shot down every one of his friends' invitations, when they wanted him to leave Naruto at home with a babysitter and go out with them, and why he adamantly refused to even consider the Social service's suggestions to have them find Naruto another home.

And that's why Iruka had fallen so hard for him. Kakashi loved Naruto as if he'd been his own. He was determined to protect the boy against the world and all the evil in it, even at the cost of his own life. Kakashi didn't care that he had next to no social life, he didn't care that he was sleep deprived and stressed out, he didn't even care that he'd been forced to drop out of Harvard and transfer to a local collage.

All that mattered was that he could hold Naruto in his arms every night, to be there for him when the blond woke up crying from nightmares, or when he was sick. Because Naruto was his. Iruka smiled and backed away from the door, slowly making his way back to Kakashi's bed.

He'd never begrudge Kakashi of his need; he loved him all the more for it. Because, the one thing Iruka understood perfectly, was the comfort only a child's presence could give you when you woke up screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a comment before you go ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **You know what? I really _like_ to write these drabbles ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Coherent<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Iruka moaned. Kakashi knew, no matter how old he got or how long they'd be together, he'd never grow tired of that deep, throaty sound. It always managed to turn him on even more, to inflame him to unbearable levels and beyond. He let his fingers caress the soft skin, reveling in the silky texture stretched over taut muscles that were clenching and unclenching under his ministrations.<p>

It never failed to amaze him how he'd gotten this lucky. To be able to wake up and know that he had Naruto and Iruka in his life, it still baffled him. He'd gone from being a mistrusting, rebellious teen to the sheltered home Minato and Kushina had given him, showering him with unconditioned love. All the crap from his years before them had come pummeling down around his ears again with their deaths, but Naruto had managed to pull him through. By having the little blond to care for, he hadn't had the time to be depressed or wallow in his misery. Naruto had needed him more, had made him pull his act together and step up to the challenge.

And then he met Iruka… It hadn't taken him long to fall completely for the younger boy. Iruka who was so loving and caring and giving, it sometimes boggled Kakashi's mind how someone could be so… genuinely good. The brunette didn't have single, bad bone in his body, a walking contradiction in Kakashi's opinion when one paid closer attention to Iruka's own, harsh past. Iruka always tried to tone it down and make it sound better than it had been. Kakashi knew better.

The brunette had lost his parents when he'd been three years old, leaving him to grow up at an orphanage. It's hadn't been that bad in terms of caretakers, but it had been terribly understaffed which meant that the children had to take care of themselves more times than not. It had been a place where the stronger prayed on the weaker, leaving Iruka among the latter. Thanks to his kind nature and his small build he was bullied from the moment he arrived, to the time he left at the age of fourteen.

He'd never really told Kakashi what they'd done to him, but then again, the brunette didn't have to. He still bore the scars to tell the tale, and Kakashi wasn't stupid. Iruka helped out all he could down at the institution, claiming that it was because he just wanted to. Kakashi didn't doubt that, but still believed that Iruka mainly went there to stop others from finding themselves in the same position he'd been in.

How Iruka still could be so gentle and kindhearted was anyone's question. He had temper to be sure, and was scary as hell when mad and sometimes he had nightmares. He was wary of being approached from behind and jumped a feet in the air when surprised. Kakashi did all he could to just be there for him, to be as supportive and understanding as Iruka was towards him. How could he not return the favor, when he loved the brunette just as much as he loved Naruto? The two of them had helped him through some major issues just by being there, smiling and loving, by his side.

At the age of twenty with a writhing, moaning eighteen year old Iruka on his back underneath him, Kakashi didn't know who to thank for being where he was. Sometimes he was tempted to send a prayer to the heavens, but as he'd stopped believe in God the day he'd found his dad, he refrained. Instead, he concentrated on making Iruka feel as good a possible, using his hands and lips to worship Iruka's body with. He was so beautiful, all tanned skin, sleek build and just plainly… stunning. Kakashi was sure he never had and never would meet anyone else that could reduce him to the point where all he wanted to do was to get inside and stay there.

Iruka keened low in the back of his throat when Kakashi brushed a particularly sensitive spot, his arms tightening around his neck as the younger boy sought his lips in a deep kiss. Kakashi was immersing himself in Iruka and their love making, but a small, nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone. It almost felt like he was watched. Not able to take it any longer, Kakashi tore his lips from Iruka's and turned his head to the right.

Wide, blue and curious eyes were staring back at him from over the edge of his bed; only the top of a small face crowned with golden hair was visible. Kakashi froze, making Iruka moan in disappointment and give a needy, little grunt.

"Don't stop", the brunette moaned, tangling his fingers in the soft hair at Kakashi's nape, tugging impatiently.

"Uh…" Kakashi wasn't really sure what to do, what with Iruka demanding and Naruto staring at them. Brown eyes cracked open to glare at him, only to turn the same way Kakashi was staring once aware that his lover's attention was elsewhere.

"Oh my god!" Iruka's horrified exclaim made Naruto giggle, his whole face appearing as he started to jump up and down. His blond locks bounced with his movements, the whole boy radiating happiness.

"Da-da!" He yelled, calling on Kakashi's attention. The man in question came out of his frozen state when Iruka's hands planted themselves against his chest and pushed. Kakashi landed on his ass, still not knowing what to do. Naruto had only recently started to speak, all of his words were mostly gibberish so far. A smile curved his mouth as he took in the sight of his little bundle of joy, jumping up and down on the floor. Clad in bright, yellow pajamas, Naruto really did look a lot like a little sun.

"Kakashi", Iruka hissed as he snagged a blanket to hide his body with, clearly angry over his lack of reaction.

"But Iruka… just look at him", Kakashi chuckled. Iruka couldn't help it when a smile started to tug at the corners of his mouth, but he held back and glowered at his lover instead.

"Go and put him to bed, it's too late for him to be up now!"

"Doesn't really look like he's sleepy", Kakashi muttered and moved to the edge of the bed, where Naruto was waiting for him.

"I heard that."

"Da-da, da-da!" Naruto yelled again, holding his arms up to Kakashi. The silver-haired man chuckled again as he got off the bed, frowning when Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared. More specifically, at Kakashi's naked crotch. Time seemed to slow down, going in slow motion and what came after would forever be branded in both Kakashi's and Iruka's memories.

Naruto's right arm lowered slightly, his eyes wide and sparkling bright blue as he pointed a small finger at Kakashi's exposed dick and then stated:

"Penis!" It was beautifully articulated; it would've made any teacher proud. Standing there, naked and gaping, Kakashi turned to Iruka with a silent plea in his eyes. He was happy that Naruto seemed to learn how to speak more coherent from day to day, and more than a little amused of his first comprehensible word.

Iruka was a picture of horrified amusement, he looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Kakashi couldn't hold it, his laugh booming through the room a second later. Iruka blushed hotly, and promptly dove down under the blanket, pulling it over his head.

"Just put him back to sleep. And where did he learn that word anyway?" the brunette grumbled, moaning with dismay when Naruto's bright giggle joined his dad's sniggers.

"I have no idea. Must've been all those times you've talked about my-"

"Shut up." Ignoring his lover, Kakashi turned back to Naruto, wiping a few tears from his cheeks.

"That's correct, Naruto. That's indeed a penis. And if this is any indication of the future I wonder-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" came a growl from under the blanket, interrupting Kakashi before he could end his speech.

"But Iruka", Kakashi teased "Just think about how we can retell this to Naruto's future boyfriends!"

"You will do no such thing! And get some pants on; you're going to scar him for life."

"He's fifteen months old, I'm fairly sure he won't even remember", Kakashi told Iruka as he took Naruto's hand and led him towards his own room, naked and swaggering just to tease the brunette a little more.

"You never know!" Iruka called after him, always wanting to be the one with the last word. Kakashi smiled in reply and looked down at Naruto, his heart ready to burst from all the love he felt for his little gnome and his lover.

"You know, Naruto, you and I... we're one lucky couple to have Iruka."

"Ya!" Naruto gave him a wide smile, happily bouncing by Kakashi's side with his little fist securely in his dad's.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo... comments anyone? I have cookies ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yeah so I've this major case of writer's block. This was a way to cure it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Un-beta-ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bliss<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Iruka snored. Kakashi glanced at his lover, a small smile curving his lips as he kept most of his attention on the road. Dusk was quickly settling over them, the muted sound of tires against asphalt humming soothingly in his ears. The smooth leather under his hands felt cool when he shifted his grip on the wheel, his thoughts drifting as they were driving along a fairly straight part of the road.<p>

An ache that wouldn't go away throbbed in his heart, had been for all of the three days they'd been away from home. Kakashi sighed and glanced at Iruka again, knowing that his boyfriend felt the same. Three days without Naruto, and they were wrecks.

Kakashi had at first resisted the mere thought, despite when his tired mind all but screamed for a break. Considering that he'd been in a haze that came from post-finals, it had been a miracle he'd protested at all when his – and nowadays Iruka's too – friends suggested a mini vacation.

Iruka had been more than a little worried, going on and on about how Naruto couldn't manage without them and so forth. That's when Genma had all but packed their bags for them, and shoved them out of the door.

"_It's already been taken care of. I'll stay with Blondie, so you two just have to drive to this location and don't think about anything!" _Genma had given them a note with directions, and then slammed the door in their faces. Genma, Raido, Gai, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai had all pitched in and booked them a suite at a luxurious B&B in Suna, knowing a break from Naruto was long overdue.

After arguing through the door for about ten minutes, Kakashi and Iruka had at least been allowed to hug and kiss Naruto goodbye, before they got in the car and took off towards the desert city. Suna was renowned for its underground hot springs, and Kakashi had actually felt quite thrilled to get there, once he'd gotten over the agony coming from leaving his precious Naruto behind. It had been a little harder to sway Iruka, though.

"_Relaxation, sleep and three days of uninterrupted sex. Come on, Iruka… we've earned it."_

Kakashi had ignored Iruka's halfhearted protest, as he'd known that they both had been in dire need of a break from everyday life. He could sympathize though, he'd felt just as wary of leaving Naruto alone for three days with Genma, as Iruka. But then again, the temptation of having a weekend where they only had themselves to think about was in the end too strong to resist.

Raising Naruto was no walk in the park, especially since his little bundle of Sunshine had entered the first age of rebellion. The terrible two. Kakashi had laughed when he first heard it, smugly thinking, "How hard can it be?" If he'd known six months ago what had awaited them, Kakashi would've admitted himself to get his head examined immediately. It was like his – admittedly - energetic and easygoing son had turned into another person overnight.

It started with the No's. Then came the crying and the fighting for every freaking inch and then… _"Hate daddy!" _Kakashi had been shocked that Iruka hadn't been able to hear his heart break over those words. As a consequence, Kakashi did what you're not supposed to do in those kinds of situations.

He started to give in to every whim, letting Naruto have his way every time he threw a tantrum. The personnel at the daycare center had started to call at least once a day, in tears over Naruto's newest outburst or whatever he'd done to drive them to the brink of madness.

If it hadn't been for Iruka, Kakashi was quite convinced he'd been living in some psych ward by now, huddling in a padded cell in a straitjacket, banging his head against the wall. The brunette was far more cold hearted than Kakashi, not giving in to Naruto's whims and demands. No, Iruka was certainly made of sterner stuff, always a calm and soothing presence when Kakashi was on the edge of relenting.

Still, despite all the trouble they'd had with their gnome, Kakashi was now aching to get back to him. They were only a couple of miles from home, and he'd noticed for the last hour, that the closer they got, the more his foot was pressing on the gas pedal. Iruka snorted awake beside him when the car hit a bump, jostling the sleeping brunette out of his slumber.

"What time is it?" Iruka yawned as he rubbed his eyes, pushing a hand through his unbound hair. He'd kept it down the entire weekend, just 'cause he knew how much Kakashi liked to run his fingers through it.

"Just after ten", Kakashi replied, giving a little more gas. Iruka groaned again, this time in annoyance.

"Are we never gonna get home? It feels like we've been away forever!"

"We'll be home in about ten minutes", Kakashi chuckled, but silently agreeing with Iruka. He too couldn't wait to finally be home. The brunette did a double take and his head turned to look at Kakashi with raised eyebrows.

"Ten minutes? Just how fast have you been going?" He didn't quite catch Kakashi's mumbled reply. "What was that?"

"Around eighty miles", the older man repeated, waiting for Iruka to scold him for going too fast. To Kakashi's immense surprise, it never came. Iruka just leaned back into his seat, wiggling a little to get more comfortable.

"Good. I never thought it would be so hard to be away from him", the brunette mumbled with closed eyes, head turned towards the window.

"Me neither", Kakashi agreed softly. Silence settled between them, a comfortable kind that came from years of intimacy and the knowledge that they didn't have to talk all the time to feel relaxed in the other's company.

"Hey, Iruka", Kakashi said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Iruka's eyes opened and he turned his head to regard Kakashi with wonder written all over his face.

"For what?" The younger man asked, a little puzzled over what he was being thanked for.

"For being with me… us really. I never would've made it on my own", the silver-haired man explained, feeling a little embarrassed by the admission, but none the less wanted to say it. Iruka snorted a small laugh, and gave Kakashi his sweetest smile.

"No, Kakashi. Thank you for letting me share Naruto with you. I don't think you'll ever know what you to have done for me", Iruka murmured, his brown eyes filled with love and gratitude. Kakashi smiled at his lover and reached for the hand that was resting on his lover's left thigh, squeezing the tanned fingers in a silent reply. They said no more as they drove the last mile, giving a sigh of relief when they could finally park the car outside their apartment.

Loaded with their bags and eyes heavy with sleep, they trudged up the stairs to their door, and Kakashi could feel his heart starting to hammer in his chest at the knowledge that he would be able to see Naruto's sleeping face in just about ten seconds. As they opened the door and stepped inside, they were greeted with pandemonium.

A blur of yellow raced past them, followed by a harassed looking Genma.

"Naruto! Put that vase down, Iruka will kill me if it breaks! And why are you up anyway? You should be in bed, sleeping!"

"NO!" shouted the little blond and threw the fragile object into the living room. A deafening crash and millions of glass shards later, Naruto discovered his stunned daddies in the doorway behind him. Huge, blue eyes immediately overflowed with tears and the blond two year old started to bawl like the world was coming to an end.

"DADDY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and launched himself at Kakashi, clinging to his right leg with all his might. Genma was babbling in the background, almost drowned by Naruto's screaming and Iruka's voice trying to calm everyone down. Kakashi stood in the middle of chaos, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath, a sense of bliss slowly filling him.

_Ah… It's good to be home._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Comments would be lovely ^^**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Still on writer's block... and these drabbles seems to be the only things I can write at the moment ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><strong>Making the cake<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Laughter echoed through the kitchen. A muscle in Kakashi's jaw twitched as he gnashed his teeth together, glowering at his lover.<p>

"I fail to see what's so damned funny", he told Iruka, who was currently doubled over, arms holding his stomach as gales of mirth poured from his mouth. Tears streamed down his face, cheeks flushed scarlet and for the life of him, he couldn't control himself despite the glint in Kakashi's eyes that promised retaliation.

"I-it's j-just th-at y-y-ou look s-s-so damn funny… Oh, I can't breathe!" Iruka managed to get out, trying to compose himself. Another voice joined Iruka's, this one lighter and younger, but just as filled with mirth as the older.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed. He really couldn't keep his annoyance going when he saw their smiling faces. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, and as he crossed his arms over his chest small puffs of flour erupted from his shirt.

He'd just wanted to bake a cake. It was Naruto's third birthday tomorrow, after all, and as his dad it was Kakashi's job to make one. Too bad that Iruka had forgotten to inform him that the lid on the jar containing the flour was broken, and that said jar had tipped over him as he'd reached to take it down from the shelf in the pantry.

This had led to the current situation: Kakashi covered from head to foot in flour, Iruka and Naruto walking in, just home from a trip to the grocery store, finding Kakashi in said state and then promptly starting to laugh their asses off.

"I'm sorry, love", Iruka chuckled when he finally managed to get a hold on himself, a tanned hand falling to rest on Naruto's head. The blond locks stood out against Iruka's darker complexion, making it seem even brighter than usual.

"Daddy… you look funny", Naruto giggled, small hands holding onto Iruka's leg.

"I know, buddy", Kakashi sighed, a small chuckle escaping him. He couldn't really be annoyed at his two loves, he would've laughed too if it'd been a reverse situation.

"Why don't you go and clean up and we'll see if we can't make another try… this time without pouring flour all over you", the brunette smiled, and urged Naruto into the kitchen to sit at the table. He disposed the bag in his other hand on the counter behind Kakashi, smiling brown eyes meeting exasperated grey.

"I think I've done enough baking for today. I'll just leave you to it", Kakashi replied, kissing the crown of blond locks as he walked past his son. A healthy dose of white powder stayed on the hair, and Iruka clucked his tongue at him.

"You might as well take Naruto with you. You both need a bath."

Kakashi didn't argue. At three his little blond was in a constant state of more or less messy. He had no idea how Naruto managed, honestly. He wrote it down to be another one of those mysterious things about kids that he'd never figure out.

"Yes mom", he said over his shoulder, and then looked down at Naruto. "C'mon buddy. Better do as he says or we might get spanked."

"Maybe you", he head Iruka mutter behind them. Kakashi smiled and put a hand on Naruto's head, long fingers curling in the soft tresses. He gave Iruka another look, eyes full of promises of a more adult variety. Brown eyes darkened ever so slightly before those possibilities, wordlessly telling the silver-haired man that he was more than welcome to carry them out later.

"Okay!" Naruto's happy chirp yanked both men back into the present. Kakashi steered Naruto towards the bathroom, leaving Iruka to deal with the cake.

"It's just a cake. How hard can it be?" Kakashi heard Iruka say, clearly speaking to himself but Kakashi answered anyway.

"I'd rather become a woman and give birth before doing that again", he yelled at Iruka. The only reply was a smug snicker floating back at him.

"Are we having a party tomorrow?" Naruto asked once in the bathroom, small arms raised as Kakashi helped him take his t-shirt off. It was surprising how eloquent the blond was, for being so young, though Kakashi gave Iruka all the credit.

The younger man never wasted a chance to correct Naruto, gently guiding him whenever he was unsure of a new word. Naruto grasped them quickly, and if he failed the first time he didn't give up until he'd gotten them right.

Iruka hadn't said anything yet, but Kakashi was aware that his lover had started to teach Naruto to read. It may have been a little early, but Kakashi wasn't going to tell him to stop. After all, Naruto had started to show an interest in letters and words that grew bigger with each passing day.

And, Kakashi himself had been taught to read when he was four. It was one of his stronger memories from his childhood, not in terms of clarity, but in impressions that would never leave him. The smell of the sandalwood soap his dad had used, a deep, rumbling voice in his ear, the vibrations against his back from his father's chest as Kakashi sat in his lap, following every new letter with the tip of a small finger.

"Daddy?" Kakashi blinked as Naruto's voice broke through the memories, dispersing the recollection as it sank down into a pool of remembrances he never examined too deeply.

"Sorry, little buddy. Yes, we're gonna have a party tomorrow", he answered the blond, helping him to step out of his pants and underwear. Naruto rarely needed a diaper anymore, not during the day at least. It was a little tricky to see when he needed to go to the bathroom, but thankfully Iruka had a keen eye for those kinds of things.

"Sasuke and Kiba gonna be there?" Naruto wanted to know, staring at Kakashi with expectant, blue eyes as the older man undressed too.

"Yes. And Shika and Choji too." Naruto made a pleased sound, looking happy at the prospect of seeing his friends. Naruto had had a very easy time at the daycare center. He'd quickly picked up many friends, but the aforementioned boys were the ones he played with and liked the most.

After showering and bathing, man and boy dried off, got dressed and headed back to the kitchen, to see how Iruka was fairing. They stopped in the doorway, grey and blue eyes wide as they took in the chaos that met them. Brown eyes glared at them, daring them to say a word.

"I can cook dammit!" Iruka cursed, throwing a spatula on the counter with a loud clatter. "It's not that different making a cake!" The brunette was, as Kakashi had been, covered in flour and as an added bonus, smears of cake mixture. Kakashi wisely swallowed a roaring guffaw. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. He wasn't able to obey Iruka's silent warning entirely though.

"It's just a cake. How hard can it be?" he asked, as Naruto collapsed in a new fit of giggles at his feet.

"Shut up…"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Comments are always appreciated and feeds the muse ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I was listening to Rihanna and then it kinda wrote itself. And it's also a birthday present to myself, I turn one yr older the 16:th, I have to celebrate ^^

**Disclaimer:** Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

California king bed © Rihanna

* * *

><p><strong>Bed bugs<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up with a snort. Grey eyes peered blearily at the small person who was standing at the edge of his and Iruka's bed. It took a while for his brain synapses to start up after so deep in sleep, but once somewhat coherent, he quickly realized that it was Naruto. And he was crying.<p>

Faster than someone can say, What? Kakashi was out of the bed and kneeling on the floor, his arms around the sniffing boy.

"Naruto", he croaked, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making his heart race.

"Dad…" the blond sobbed, small hands clutching around Kakashi's shoulders, as Naruto hugged him tightly, face nestled in the crock of his shoulder.

"What's the matter baby?" the silver-haired man whispered, not wanting to wake Iruka. The brunette had been up late, working on a thesis. Kakashi had finally graduated from collage earlier that summer, but his lover wasn't as fortunate and still had two years to go before he was done. Therefore Kakashi didn't want to disturb Iruka, when the testament to how tired he was, was that he hadn't even stirred when Kakashi had flown out of the bed.

"I-I had a b-bad dream… it was the b-bed bu-ug", Naruto stuttered out against Kakashi's neck, his breaths fast as the air moistened his dad's skin.

"Shhh… it's okay, Naruto. It can't reach you now", Kakashi comforted, rubbing the shuddering back with soothing movement. He buried his nose in flaxen tresses, taking a deep breath that carried the scent of lavender and a hint of chocolate into his nose.

"But what if the bed bug bites me again?" Kakashi smiled wryly into the locks on his son's head, glancing at Iruka's unmoving form. He had no idea how many times he'd already harped on his lover about telling Naruto stuff like that. At four Naruto was rapidly growing up, developing with leaps and bounds, it was difficult to keep up with him sometimes.

It was already hard enough to get the kid to wind down each night, without Iruka going off and sprouting nonsense about "bed bugs." It was a common saying; Kakashi knew Iruka had said it automatically. That still didn't stop Naruto from taking it literally, and now he had frequent nightmares about bugs in his bed. Naruto had also, thanks to that, developed a fear of going to sleep. He refused to put on his pajama or brush his teeth, because that meant he would be forced to lie down in a bed he'd come to fear.

Thus it became a frequent occurring that they had company in their own, usually in the middle of the night when Naruto woke up, scared and alone in his room, and it didn't take him long to crawl down with them. They would then wake up in the morning, Naruto happily snuggled between them in a – by his own words – bug free bed.

"It's not real, Naruto", Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time, holding Naruto against his chest as he stood up. The boy wound his legs around Kakashi's narrow waist, clinging to him when Kakashi walked to Naruto's room.

"'S too", Naruto muttered, hugging him with more force when Kakashi tried to put him down on the bed.

"If I stay with you for a while, will you please try and sleep here then? I'll ward off any bugs trying to weasel their way in under there." Naruto went still in his arms, slowly leaning back in Kakashi's arms so he could get a look at his face. The blond squinted in the faint light from the night lamp, regarding Kakashi with serious eyes.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart", Kakashi smiled, silently cheering when the boy finally relented and let go, scrambling over the narrow bed to dive down under the thick duvet. Kakashi followed, stretching his long form beside Naruto, who snuggled up to him, making a small, pleased sound when Kakashi's left arm situated itself over his waist. They lay quietly, soaking in each other's presence as they enjoyed the closeness. Kakashi was almost asleep again, so tried after a long day at work, when Naruto spoke in a hushed tone,

"Sing for me?"

He resisted the urge to groan out loud. Naruto had really taken a shine to songs lately, and wanted to hear at least two before going to sleep. He'd already sung twice that night, and now it seemed like he was in for an encore.

"…all right. What do you want to hear?"

"The one about that bed in Ca-Califonia!"

"California", Kakashi corrected. Somehow, Naruto not only wanted songs… he wanted Rihanna. Kakashi totally blamed Iruka for that. The younger man's secret pleasure – that he thought Kakashi knew nothing about – was R'n'B singers, especially Rihanna. He had somehow passed that on to Naruto, who was humming the latest songs in tandem with Iruka when they thought Kakashi couldn't hear. And Kakashi, as the adaptable individual he is, had been forced to learn all of Rihanna's songs, some of Beyoncé's too and – to his everlasting shame – Chris Brown.

But as he wanted nothing more than a happy son who could sleep soundly at night, Kakashi took a deep breath and then, with a surprisingly beautiful tenor, started to sing.

"_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us…"_

With each word Kakashi touched the mentioned body part with his left hand, making Naruto giggle when he rubbed their noses together, and Naruto's toes wriggled against his thighs.

"_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king…_

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us…"<em>

Kakashi looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes, almost black in the weak light. He gently laid his slightly stubbly cheek against the blond's silky one, softly singing in Naruto's ear.

"_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
><em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming  
><em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

_My California King_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king…"_

The song came to an end, and Kakashi gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Naruto had fallen asleep, his hand clutching the fabric of Kakashi's t-shirt, right over his heart. The sound of a floorboard creaking made him turn his head, and spotted Iruka leaning against the door frame. He had a soft smile on his lips, brown eyes warm as they gazed at the pair on the bed.

Kakashi detangled from Naruto without stirring him, and when he was up he walked to his lover and enveloped him in a loving embrace. Iruka sighed against his neck, lips pressing against the spot just underneath his earlobe in a display of affection.

"I love you", Iruka murmured, catching his lips in a soft kiss before they parted and Kakashi led the way back to their room. A little later, as they lay in each other's arms on the brink of sleep, Kakashi kissed Iruka's temple, nuzzled his nose in the soft locks above Iruka's ear and whispered,

"For your heart for me, Iruka and Naruto, my kings…"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Comments are always lovely ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Number 8 in the Hush little baby-verse. Just 'cause I felt like it XD

* * *

><p><strong>Where Angels fly...<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>"Where's my mommy?"<p>

Kakashi, elbow-deep in sudsy dishwater paused, shoulders and back growing tense as his hands stilled. Blowing a stray lock of silver hair from his eyes, he looked back over his shoulder at the pair sitting at the table behind him.

Iruka had stilled too, the pencil in his left hand had stopped rasping against the paper he was writing on. His head straightened slowly, both men staring at the blond who looked at them expectantly, with not so little dread.

Kakashi withdrew from the sink with measured movements, drying his hands on the dishtowel slung over his shoulder and turned to face Naruto and Iruka properly. Naruto held several crayons in his right hand and a single, blue one in his right – poised over the paper he was drawing on.

"Why are you asking?" Kakashi wondered softly, his brain working quickly to come up with a good explanation. Naruto may only have been five but that didn't mean he was stupid. And Kakashi had been aware that the questions would come sooner or later. He just didn't think it would happen before he was actually prepared to answer.

Naruto frowned and looked down on the paper; a drawing half-way done of was supposed to be himself together with his two daddies.

"We-ll", the boy said, fidgeting a little in his seat as the grownup stared so intently at him, making him feel a little uncomfortable. "Sasuke's mom always picks him up… and Kiba's and Shika's and Choji's too… But my mommy never comes and I was just wondering… where is she?"

Blue eyes, confused and uncertain looked up at Kakashi again, making the silver-haired man's heart clench painfully. Iruka cleared his throat and got up from the table, quickly gathering his things and made to leave the kitchen.

"I think I'll just-", he started to say, wanting to give Kakashi and Naruto a little privacy when Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Stay." Iruka turned around, books and papers held tightly against his chest as he eyed Kakashi.

"Really?"

"Please", Kakashi said without taking his eyes off of Naruto. It didn't take Iruka many seconds to realize that Kakashi was in desperate need of some support. The brunette knew that the older man had dreaded this conversation since he first became Naruto's guardian. And it wasn't like Iruka didn't know where Naruto was coming from; being an orphan himself. The difference between him and Naruto, however, was that Iruka actually remembered his family, admittedly dimly, but he still knew what had happened to them.

Naruto wasn't as lucky, depending on how you looked at it. Kakashi sighed deeply and after throwing the dishtowel on the counter he sat down opposite Naruto, face solemn and eyes sad.

"Your mommy isn't here, Naruto."

The blond gave Kakashi a weird look. "I know that. But where is she?"

Iruka stuffed his books and papers under one arm and went to place a hand on Kakashi shoulder, squeezing gently to give some comfort. Kakashi took a deep breath and tried again.

"She's in heaven, Naruto. She died when you were just a baby", he explained gently. Both men waited for Naruto to start crying or explode into a fit of rage but hadn't been prepared for Naruto to go back to his drawing, seemingly unperturbed.

"Oh… okay then", the boy shrugged, far too peaceful and content with the answer.

Bewildered, Kakashi leaned forward, elbows placed far apart and hands clasped in front of him. "That's it?"

Naruto looked up again, brows knitted in adorable confusion. "I wanted to know where she is and you told me." The blond paused for a moment and then said, "What… is heaven a bad place?"

Kakashi slumped back in his seat, mouth open and closing without any words coming out. Iruka stepped in, deciding to lend his lover a helping hand.

"No, Naruto. Heaven isn't a bad place at all."

"Well good!" Naruto smiled. "I don't want her to be in a place where she's not happy."

Kakashi smiled weakly, trying his best to wrap his mind around Naruto's carefree reaction to learning about his mother's demise. Then again, he mused as he looked at his son, he _was _only five. His grip on life, death and what happened to people after that couldn't be too complicated. Naruto didn't really know what death meant and he was happy with the knowledge that his mom was in Heaven, whether it existed or not.

When the boy didn't seem to want to ask anything else, Iruka and Kakashi slowly went back to what they were doing before, and soon the kitchen was once again filled with small noises from Iruka's pen and Kakashi clattering with the dishes.

Ten minutes into the silence Naruto broke it once again, blue eyes glimmering with excitement and happiness as he looked up from his drawing at Kakashi's broad back.

"Hey, daddy?"

Kakashi turned half-way around to glance at the blond. "Yes?"

"Is Heaven where angels fly? I heard Kiba say that."

Kakashi smiled softly and turned back to the dishes. "That's right, Naruto. Heaven is where angels fly…"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would love a comment on your thoughts ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I had the time and the idea and figured, what the hell? Why not post two drabbles today? ^^

And I would like to take the opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and also thank you all for the comments you've left me with. I truly appreciate every last one of them! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bully for you!<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Iruka resisted kicking the door open, though he pushed it with enough force to make it slam into the wall behind it with an adequate bang. The furious and very embarrassed brunette stomped inside the apartment, turning on his heels to scowl at his sheepish lover and said lover's equally sheepish son.<p>

Crossing his arms over his chest tightly, Iruka gave them the best glare in his arsenal, refraining from snorting with smug pleasure when man and child cringed at the sight. They stood just inside of the door, wearing the same expressions of reluctant attendance.

"I can't believe you did that!" Iruka exclaimed at length, when he couldn't take the fidgeting and eye-contact avoidance any longer. Kakashi crossed his own arms and locked his gaze on the floor, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes.

"He started it", the silver-haired man muttered petulantly, lower lip pouting in a way that managed to distract Iruka. But only for a moment.

"He's a kid! He doesn't know any better!"

"Well he picked with mine, what would you have me do?" Kakashi muttered, sending the grinning Naruto a glance. Kakashi really hoped that Iruka was too focused on him to notice. If not, they were both in for the scolding of a lifetime.

"Well I wouldn't push him to start with!" Iruka yelled and waved his arms, finally losing the battle to hold his temper in check. "And I certainly wouldn't have punched the kid's father!"

"He called us disgusting fags! I was only defending your honor", Kakashi yelled back, his own temper – rarely displayed and usually kept on a tight leash, flaring. Okay, so Kakashi _maybe_ regretted pushing that annoying brat – Kei something – but what would Iruka have him do?

The boy had been pushing Naruto around, calling him freak and unnatural for not having a mom but two dads instead. How could Kakashi not storm up to the little shit, push him away and cradle his little sunshine in his arms? He had sworn on the day Minato and Kushina died, when Naruto became his to care for and look after, that he would protect him. And that included to get rid of little pests and their likewise annoying parents.

Really, Iruka was making too big of a deal out of the whole mess. Kakashi would've gladly left the kid well enough alone after getting him away from Naruto, it wasn't his fault the damn kid's dad had taken offense and started sprouting off his homophobic bullshit.

Kakashi could've taken it if the man had only said those things about him; the silver-haired man couldn't care less what people thought of him. But when Iruka got dragged along that had been where Kakashi's patience had come to an abrupt end and he'd ended up punching the douche-bag in the face.

His knuckles throbbed with something Kakashi suspected was satisfaction, and secretly agreed. He would never regret defending Iruka no matter what his lover thought about it.

"I don't care!" Iruka almost bellowed; face bright red and breath coming out in quick huffs. "You're supposed to show that you're a better man, turn the other cheek and all that crap! What the hell were you _thinking_?"

Kakashi surmised that Iruka was talking about the lecture he'd been given by the principal of the daycare center, once she'd gotten wind of the incident. Or it could've been the two month ban to not set his foot in the immediate area that Kakashi had received straight off from Tsunade.

"And now I'll have to be the one to pick Naruto up, for two months, Kakashi! I'm in my final year, how the hell am I supposed to manage to be there in time, every day, five days a week for _two fucking months?"_

"Ruka said a bad word", Naruto took the opportunity to chime in, the happy grin that had been glued to his face ever since Kakashi had appeared like a proverbial superhero, sliding right off as Iruka now zoomed in on him.

"And you…" the brunette breathed and Naruto shrank back, slowly edging closer to stand half-way behind Kakashi's right leg. "Go to your room. Right now. And you're grounded for two weeks."

"What?" Naruto yelled, clearly upset at the prospect of being trapped in his room for the rest of the evening. "What did I do? It was daddy who pushed and punched!"

"You pushed that other kid, I saw you", Iruka informed Naruto coolly.

Naruto turned red and averted his eyes. "He said mean things", the blond defended, a small finger poking the leg seam of Kakashi's jeans.

Iruka's face softened a little and his eyes warmed ever so slightly. "It doesn't matter, Naruto. We don't answer to goading or baiting. You should've ignored him."

Seeing that Iruka wasn't about to relent and revoke the blond huffed and emerged from his shelter behind his dad, stomping down the hallway towards his room.

"This fucking sucks", Naruto muttered angrily.

"And don't use that word ever again or I'll add another week!" Iruka snapped after him, turning back to Kakashi once Naruto's door had slammed shut behind him.

"Well?" Iruka snapped when feeling that the silence had gone far enough. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Kakashi turned and stomped the same way Naruto had gone, muttering, "No. And this fucking sucks. I'm not a kid!"

"Stop acting like one then!" his lover replied and went into the kitchen feeling the need to cool his head before saying something he'd regret later. Honestly! Punching a guy just because he said some nasty things? Kakashi should've known better. Iruka waited until he couldn't hear Kakashi and then allowed the smug grin he'd been holding back ever since Kakashi had spotted the kid bullying Naruto when they'd gone to pick him up, to overtake the scowl on his face.

"Man", he sighed and leaned back on the kitchen counter, resting the back of his head against the cupboard over the sink behind him. "You're such a kid sometimes, Kakashi", Iruka murmured to himself with closed eyes. "But what you did was still so cool!"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Comments, anyone? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Here's another drabble for you, since I can't write on anything else right now due to my muse having escaped her cage...

* * *

><p><strong>Inappropriate<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>Kakashi frowned all of a sudden and lowered the hand holding the paintbrush, glancing at Iruka over his shoulder. The younger man was busy masking the skirting board at the wall behind Kakashi with tape, tongue sticking out between his lips as he focused on his task.<p>

"Hey…" Kakashi called, dragging the hand not holding the brush over his forehead, leaving a smudge of brown paint on his skin and a little in his hair too. Despite being held back by a diadem – making Iruka and Naruto snigger whenever he wore the thing – his hair kept flopping over it. Kakashi was seriously considering a haircut in the near future. Maybe he should shave it all off…

"Mm?" Iruka's absent grunt yanked Kakashi back at what he was saying and he forgot about his hair for a moment.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

Iruka looked up, brows knitting in a concerned frown. "No for the last hour… I thought you kept an eye on him."

Kakashi refused to feel guilty. They both had a lot to do, seeing as the house they'd bought a week ago really needed some touching up. They'd already painted and put up new wall-papers in the kitchen, lounge, entryway, Naruto's new room and what was going to be a guest room. The only room left was theirs, the biggest one with the three French windows that Iruka had fallen instantly in love with.

Truth to be told, they'd both fallen for the house as soon as they'd set their eyes on it. It had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Kakashi had half-heartedly suggested looking over some houses, getting an equally half-hearted agreement from Iruka. The more Naruto grew the more space he needed, and however much Kakashi and Iruka loved their two bedroom apartment, it had started to feel a little… crowded. Besides, with Iruka finally out of school and having gotten a job at an elementary school nearby, money wasn't an issue anymore.

That's how they ended up calling Maito Gai, Realtor and an old friend of Kakashi's. Or well, friend was maybe too strong a word. Reluctant acquainted was a better way of putting it, at least from Kakashi's side. Gai had been a… experience to say the least. He'd been really enthusiastic, promising to give them the house of their dreams and if he'd fail he'd do some ridiculous training exercise.

Given the man's general tall and bulky appearance, Iruka was quite convinced that he'd done a lot of them in his days. He'd shown them what, during the time, seemed to be thousands of different houses until they finally came to this one.

Two stories, four bedrooms and a small tower it'd been built back in the fifties by an old, eccentric man who'd loved the Victorian era. It was perfect. It had been closer to Naruto's school than their apartment and both Kakashi and Iruka could now walk to their jobs, rendering their car useless. They'd sold it without much remorse.

And so now they were living in a mess, literally. At the apartment, there were boxes everywhere. How they'd managed to collect so much stuff in just under seven years was anyone's guess.

Very sick of it, after only a week, they only wanted to get the painting and touch ups done so they could move in and start their life in the new house. Kakashi was about to open his mouth to retort when he was saved from a looming quarrel, as Naruto's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Daddy, what's a cunt?"

Both men's heads snapped to face the blond boy who was standing in the doorway, clutching an orange book in his hands. The blue eyes were glued at the sides opened before him, a small frown knitting flaxen brows as Naruto read with utter concentration.

"What?" Iruka almost screeched, on his feet in an instant as he stomped to Naruto and all but ripped the book from the boy's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Naruto yelled, affronted by Iruka's rude book-snatching.

"Where the hell did you get this…" Iruka trailed off as the words still on display registered and he dropped the book like it'd been hot coal. Kakashi had a hard time not snickering when the brunet started to splutter; it was always so entertaining when Iruka got worked up.

The silver-haired man dropped the paintbrush in the tray at his feet and walked over to his lover and their son, gingerly picking up the book from the floor.

"Icha Icha Paradise", Kakashi read out loud, glancing down at Naruto when he was done. "Where did you get this, Naruto?" Both Kakashi and Iruka knew very well what kind of book it was, but neither of them had ever read it. It was kinda famous though, at least among people over eighteen.

"From the old man next door!" Naruto happily supplied, stretching his hand out to Kakashi. "Now give it back. It's mine." Small fingers wiggled expectantly but the happy face fell when Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry buddy. You can't read this book if you're not over eighteen. See here?" Kakashi flipped the book and pointed at the small red circle on the back of it.

Naruto frowned again. "I can too! I did it just now! And what's a cunt?" the blond demanded to know again, sending Iruka into another apoplectic fit. Kakashi winced and shook his head yet again, and crouched down to eye level with Naruto.

"That's a bad word, Naruto. Don't say it again."

Sighing deeply, the blond bowed his head and his hair fell in his face, shadowing his eyes from them. "Okay… but why can't I read the book? Will something bad happen to me?"

"Only to your morals", Iruka muttered low enough so that only Kakashi heard him. The older man resisted the urge to grin widely.

"Because it's a book from grownups only", Kakashi explained.

Naruto pouted. "That's not fair."

"Life rarely is, son. You'll learn that soon enough", Kakashi told him philosophically as he placed a hand on Naruto shoulder and steered him out of the room and towards the stairs. "Now, how about you go and get yourself an ice-cream out of the fridge?"

"Yay, ice-cream!" Naruto yelled and raced ahead down the stairs towards the kitchen, book already forgotten. Kakashi brought the forbidden item closer to his face again and couldn't help but feel a small peak of interest as he read the summary on the backside.

"Throw that filth out, Kakashi", Iruka said as he stalked by. "Shit like that will only rot your brain."

"Hmm… sure", Kakashi hummed absently, but looked up when he noticed his lover heading for the front door instead of following Naruto. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To have a long, nice talk to Jiraya-san about the inappropriateness of giving R-rated books to seven year olds!" Iruka yelled over his shoulder just as the door slammed shut behind him. Kakashi winced in sympathy with the old man, Jiraya, and hoped that Iruka would go easy on him. They both knew that he was he author, but Kakashi hadn't given the raunchy literature any closer thoughts until now…

Hmm… Whistling to himself, Kakashi tucked the book under the hem of his jeans at the small of his back. Maybe he didn't have to get rid of it right away…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please leave a comment with your thoughts ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** It was time ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal and Adolescence<strong>

_By General16**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Marry me?"<p>

Iruka startled, bleary, brown eyes peering from behind the messy strands of hair obscuring his face. Jostled awake from sound sleep when Kakashi bounced down on his side of the bed, Iruka had to take a long moment to process his lover's words before he could respond.

"What?" He was sure that it was another one of Kakashi's jokes; he could be more than a little sadistic in the morning. But there was a suspicious absence of the scratchy feel of stubble tickling his neck, no sing-song voices, no wandering hands and the grey eyes staring at him were somber and quite serious.

"Will you marry me?" Kakashi asked again, shifting until he was braced over Iruka, half-sitting and half-lying on top of the smaller man.

Iruka frowned, confounded. "Have you been up all night again, reading Icha Icha?"'

Kakashi gave an amused snort. "Remember when we first met?" he asked, ignoring Iruka's query.

Iruka's confusion grew, mind not really working as it should so early in the morning. He knew that Kakashi found him adorable at those times, but asking him such complicated questions when he was barely awake was just cruel. Not to mention damn weird.

"I… yeah, sure" the brunet replied after a minute, after having searched his memory for the occasion Kakashi was referring to.

"You told me to ask you again later. That's what I'm doing", Kakashi clarified when Iruka's face clearly broadcasted that he wasn't following him at all "asking you later, that is."

"…and it took you fifteen years?"

"Thought you could use the time to see what you'd get yourself into." Kakashi's shrug was so obviously a fake attempt at appearing casual, Iruka was surprised that he'd tried. But Iruka knew his lover well, more so than Kakashi realized, and he could clearly see the tension in the silver-haired man.

Wiggling free from Kakashi's half-embrace, Iruka kept his eyes on Kakashi's face. When the brunet was sitting against the headboard with his lover all but trapping him between his strong arms, Iruka finally spoke up.

"What brought this on?"

Kakashi's serious expression didn't change, though his jaw tensed ever so slightly and his eyes grew a little dimmer. He tried the casual shrug again.

"Nothing really… it just seems like a good idea."

"Uh-huh…" Iruka hummed, managing to cross his arms over his naked chest as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "And it's not because of the new guy at my work hitting on me left and right, right?"

He nearly laughed out loud at the flash of jealousy in Kakashi's eyes and the way he stubbornly raised his chin was all too entertaining.

"…No", the older man offered after a lengthy pause, not quite meeting Iruka's eyes.

Iruka chuckled and uncrossed his arms, reaching up to trace the silver stubble outlining Kakashi's jaw in the bright morning light. "Idiots who can't take no for an answer aside, I would've married you if you'd asked after our first date. So why wouldn't I want to do it now?" Iruka's soft reply had Kakashi pressing closer to the hand sliding up to cradle his cheek, grey eyes closing as all the love he felt for the smaller man swelled in his chest.

"You never indicated that it's something you wanted." Kakashi's murmur was quiet, as if he was afraid to shatter the fragile bubble of love, affection and companionship that they'd woven around themselves.

"Neither did you", Iruka whispered back as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against slightly, chapped lips.

"You know me." Kakashi's smile against his lips was like the sweetest wine, his taste rich and heavy on Iruka's tongue. "I never like to make the first move."

Iruka's snort broke the tender mood, amused brown meeting playful grey when they opened their eyes.

"This from the guy who seduced me on our second date? I barely had time to get my shoes off before you had me pinned to the wall in the hallway."

Kakashi's grin was as boyish now as it'd been fifteen years ago, and it still had the ability to make Iruka's heart stutter in his chest.

"Well I was eighteen and I hadn't been laid in over a year. Can't blame a guy for being a little impatient. And if I remember correctly…" Kakashi hummed as he let his hands caress Iruka's neck and shoulders, fingers brushing down low towards hardening nipples "You were the one who got me out of my pants before I even had a hand down yours…" The blush that spread over Iruka's cheeks was as alluring as usual, and it also furthered the slowly mounting arousal inside of Kakashi, which had started as soon as he'd laid eyes on his lover

"So you'll marry me then? I can put a ring on that finger and show the world that you're taken?" Kakashi was slowly leaning in, drawing out the escalating anticipation.

"I guess… It's not like I've gotten any better offer…." Iruka was angling his head for the kiss, eyes half-lidded and smoldering and they were so close, sharing each heated exhalation and Kakashi's eyes were glowing embers of grey, a debauching promise lurking in their depths and Iruka was all for that and –

"Hey Pops, dad! What are you - argh!"

Naruto's lurid voice interrupted them as the blond teen stalked into their room without knocking, the booming exclamation of shock loud enough to shatter their eardrums. Kakashi deflated against Iruka, shoulders sagging dejectedly as he leaned his forehead against a tanned shoulder.

"Jesus! You're old people, why they hell are you still going at it like bunnies? Shouldn't you be impotent by now?"

"Naruto!" Iruka chided as he braced his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and pushed him away, the blush still on his cheeks deepening.

"And I only wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast! Did you have to blind me just because of that, when I out of the kindness of my heart came up here and-"

"Oh please!" Kakashi groaned as he fell back on the messy bed, hands coming up to cover his face. "Thirty-three isn't eighty and how many times have I walked in on you when you're masturbating by now?"

Naruto's rant came to a halt and the blush exploding on his face easily beat Iruka's by a mile. "You promised me you'd never mention that!" the blond accused, blue eyes glaring absolute murder at his silver-haired father.

"Well maybe next time you'll remember how to knock", Iruka interjected, halting the oncoming argument. Being in the middle of the wonderful, but oh so confusing, adolescent age, Naruto was like a walking bomb these days, ready to blow his fuse at very little and mostly everything.

"And maybe you'd remember to lock your door whenever you want to jack off", Kakashi muttered behind his hands. Iruka shot the older man a dirty look identical to Naruto's own. Iruka, having a little more tact and compassion, rarely stepped on Naruto's toes, while Kakashi wasn't as successful… Mostly because he thought it was hilarious to tease the hell out of his son.

But when they were seriously mad at each other… well, Iruka was quite convinced that the second World War couldn't have been nearly as volatile. Okay, it wasn't really that bad, but some arguments had nearly ended in blows before Iruka had interrupted. Shuddering at the mere remembrance of his own teenage years, Iruka was only too thankful to have it behind him. And frankly, having to deal with a teenage Naruto was nearly enough to test a saint, how was Kakashi supposed to manage without going stir-crazy himself?

"I hate you!" Naruto bellowed at Kakashi, who was used to it by now and didn't even bat an eyelash at the words. He knew that it was just hot air – having his own, rebellious teenage firm in mind.

"Will you hate me less if I tell you that your father just agreed to marry me?" Kakashi wondered mildly as he lowered his hands from his face, his eyes peering up at his rowdy son from underneath messy, silver bangs. Naruto gaped for almost a full minute, composing himself and closing his mouth only when Iruka coughed a little in a silent castigation.

"Have you been up and "secretly" reading Icha Icha again, dad?" Naruto demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Iruka, who spluttered and blushed again. "Because there's no fucking way you'd want to marry Pops otherwise!"

"Language!" Iruka yelled, red-faced and guiltily indignant. Naruto bristled and scowled at them, before he stomped out again. Iruka had just tilted his head to shake it ruefully, when Naruto poked his head around the door frame.

"And it's about damn time!" he addressed them loudly before disappearing again, his steps echoing throughout the entire house when he ran down the stairs.

Kakashi chuckled weakly, reaching out to stoke Iruka's lower lip with a fingertip.

"Did I mention that you get him in the bargain too?"

Iruka's answering chuckle was just as weak. "Kakashi, love of my life", he said and bent down to press a tender kiss to a pale forehead. "I wouldn't want it any other way..."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As usual, I'd really appreciate a comment or two, let me know what you think ;)**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Idk... I just thought it'd be funny to read about Naruto's first "morning after" ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Morning after (really sucks.)<strong>

_By General16_

* * *

><p>The house was silent around him, the quiet hum from the fridge in the kitchen and the TV on the lowest volume setting blending into a pleasant white noise in his ears. Kakashi turned the page lazily where he was stretched out on the couch, deep into the latest volume of Icha Icha. He made an absent note to himself to go over and thank Jiraya later, for giving Naruto the very first book all those years ago.<p>

Iruka was asleep upstairs, having grown tired of the movie a couple of hours ago and Naruto was out with some friends, doing only god knows what. Kakashi wasn't so concerned though; he and Iruka had taught Naruto the importance of taking responsibility for his actions and to bear the consequences for whenever he got into trouble. And at seventeen, Naruto sure got into trouble _a lot_.

Kakashi still howled with laughter and Iruka still blushed furiously whenever the topic of the "Incident" came up. The one where they'd caught Naruto and Sasuke in _flagrante delicto_ on the couch, with the feather duster, a bottle of chocolate sauce and a pair of Velcro ribbons. Kakashi didn't know who'd been more embarrassed, Iruka or Sasuke, though if asked Kakashi would've put his money on Sasuke.

It was he, after all, who'd been trussed up and covered in chocolate like a Christmas turkey with a very engrossed looking Naruto between his legs. Iruka had purchased a new couch the day after, given Naruto a lengthy and stern lecture about "I don't care if you have sex as long as you wear a condom and _don't have it on the couch!"_ He wasn't able to look Sasuke in the eye even after four months.

Kakashi had just smirked at the pair of silly boys whenever he could, and had upped the teasing another notch by leaving books_, "Safe, Sane and Consensual, your safety guide to BDSM"_ on Naruto's desk, in his school bag and one in his car.

The epic howling from his son had been well… epic. Kakashi's quiet chortle rang muted in the dimly lit lounge, the echo from it almost gone when his phone chirped. Having a bad feeling, Kakashi picked up his cell and sighed when he saw Kiba's name flashing on the screen.

"What did you do?" Kakashi wondered when he answered, not even bothering with a "Hello" first.

"Um... nothin'?" came Kiba's slurred reply and Kakashi put the book still clasped in his right hand down, brows knitting in a scowl.

"Kiba, are you drunk?"

"…No?"

Kakashi sighed again. "Where are you? I'll come and pick you up."

Kiba's voice was small despite the inarticulate quality and the ruckus in the background. "At Sai's…"

"Alright, I'll be there in ten." Kakashi snapped the phone shut, shaking his head but still feeling somewhat calm. Naruto really should know better. To succumb to underage drinking when you had Iruka to come home to… Kakashi was starting to severely doubt Naruto's intelligence.

As quiet as he could – which was as silent as a cat – Kakashi got his keys and jacket and headed out to get his wayward son home.

They pulled up on the driveway an hour later, Naruto slumped against the passenger window and looking rather green around the gills. Kakashi had collected Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke – who'd been scowling but sober, thank god – and a passed out Shikamaru, and had piled them into the car, driving them home.

Itachi had only smirked when he'd opened to door to Sasuke, wondering why he wasn't drunk. Never having been able to figure out their fucked up relationship, Kakashi had left Naruto's boyfriend in his sadistic brother's dubious care and then dropped Shikamaru off. He'd gotten a tired nod in thanks from Shikaku while Yoshino had dragged an almost comatose Shika inside by the ear, yelling all the way.

Kiba's mom had answered the door when Kakashi knocked and when faced with his mom's wrath, Kiba had turned a whiter shade of pale and promptly puked on the doorstep. Kakashi had quickly retreated to the car before witnessing Kiba's doom.

Now alone with Naruto, Kakashi turned off the car and waited, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Aren't you mad?" Naruto mumbled with closed eyes, throat working as he had trouble swallowing, or was trying to keep himself from puking. Kakashi was banking on the latter.

"I'm just waiting", the silver-haired man said as he leaned back in the seat, nonchalantly crossing his arms over his chest. _Five, four, three…_ Kakashi counted in his head, keeping his eyes directed forward.

"For what?" Naruto wondered and in the next second he was out of the car and bent over the bush separating their driveway from Jiraya's, retching noisily.

"For that", Kakashi told his son as he came up behind him, a pale hand rubbing soothing circles on the blond's heaving back. Kakashi winced in sympathy with each convulsing, thinking back a little nostalgically on the times when Naruto had been small, adorable and so easy to manage.

It was true, the saying that goes: Small kids, small problems. Big kids, big problems. He retracted a tissue from his jacket pocket once Naruto stopped throwing up, bending down slightly to dangle it in Naruto's face. His nose wrinkled at the foul smell wafting at him, and he took a step back as Naruto slowly straightened and fumbled with the tissue, trying to wipe his face.

Too painful to look at, Kakashi took the tissue from him and wiped the stains off Naruto's chin and neck, clucking reproachfully with his tongue. Not caring about the small residue of puke in Naruto's hair – how had he even managed that? – Kakashi cradled his face in his palms and met watery, hazy blue eyes.

"Now Naruto, what have you learned from this experience?"

Naruto looked about three seconds away from passing out, what with the way his eyes were unable to focus on his dad's face for longer than a second before closing.

"To-" he had to pause to retch a little more, but luckily for Kakashi's legs and shoes, nothing came up. "To never, _ever_, mix tequila, vodka and absinth again."

Kakashi's brows shot up, surprise written all over his face. Absinth? It was a small miracle Naruto was even breathing if he'd been drinking that kind of stuff. And slightly worrying.

"We're going to have a long talk about drinking tomorrow", Kakashi sighed and hauled Naruto to his side, arm coming around the blond in a hug. After all, Kakashi was just so, so glad that Naruto was home, safe and not passed out in a ditch somewhere. They'd been adamant and always made sure to let Naruto know that no matter what he did, he should never be afraid to come home.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" Naruto muttered, his voice muffled from where he had his face buried against Kakashi's shoulder. His head brushed the underside of Kakashi's chin, and with a small pang of painful recognition Kakashi realized that his little sunshine was almost an adult.

"I don't know… do you think he should know about this?"

Even drunk, Naruto knew – for once – what was best for him and he heaved a great, drunken sigh into his dad's jacket. "Yes."

"Alright, we'll talk more tomorrow, now it's time to sleep."

Naruto hummed in agreement and let Kakashi guide him inside, help him to his bedroom where he undressed and let Kakashi wrestle him into the shower. He didn't even protest when Kakashi had to undress and step inside the shower to keep his son from fall asleep under the rays.

Later, when both were dry and dressed, Kakashi tucked Naruto into bed. Being the man he is, Kakashi was foreseeable enough to strategically place a bucket beside the bed, if the need for Naruto to use it would rise at some point during the night.

Leaving his son snoring, Kakashi could finally get into bed himself, huddling close to a warm and sleepy Iruka, who stirred enough to grunt at him questionably. Knowing that Iruka would freak out and storm into Naruto's room as soon as he'd catch wind of their son's latest "Incident", Kakashi just chuckled a little despondently and hugged Iruka closer to his chest.

"I'll tell you tomorrow", he promised.

The next morning found a terribly pale Naruto staggering down the stairs, hair and t-shirt askew as he came into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Iruka was standing at the stove, cooking up a storm and Kakashi was seated at the table, reading the morning paper.

"Morning", he greeted loudly, making Naruto wince and clutch at the doorframe.

"Want some breakfast?" Iruka yelled from the stove, smirk hidden by his back being turned towards the blond. Naruto swallowed hard and a slightly green tint to his skin started to creep up his neck.

"Ah, no thanks, dad, I just… really want a little water. And Advil. Lots and lots of Advil."

Iruka turned around with a concerned frown, the spatula in his hand carefully placed on the countertop when he moved to stand before Naruto, reaching up to place a cool hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay? You look a little… shabby."

"I'm okay dad, really", Naruto tried to reassure, too weak and shaky to protest when Iruka dragged him to the table and forced him down opposite Kakashi.

"I'll go and get the thermometer and Kakashi, do you remember if we have any of those suppositories left?"

Ignoring Naruto's shocked exclaim, Kakashi hid his smile behind the paper and replied blandly,

"In the second bathroom cabinet, I think."

"Whoa! Hold on, I don't really need all that, Iruka please!" Naruto pleaded, one hand cradling his aching head while the other clung to the edge of the table. It was rare of him to slip up and call Iruka's given name, something he'd almost never done since he was seven. Kakashi's smile turned evil. He was really panicking then.

Iruka turned to regard Naruto with exaggerated worry painted on his face. "But what if you're sick? We need to make sure you don't have a fever."

Naruto, not being the brightest crayon on the box, was still smart enough to catch on to the quick, amused glance Iruka shot Kakashi, and slumped over the table, forehead landing on the shiny surface with a loud _thunk._

"You two are the most evil dads. I know there's a level in hell reserved, just for you", the hung-over teen moaned, and his dads laughed loudly, not able to hold it in anymore. While Iruka was still so mad at Naruto for drinking in the first place, he figured that Naruto was already suffering enough and saved the lecture about drinking to later.

"So, Naruto. What have you learned from all this?" Iruka asked with a small pat on Naruto's shoulder, parroting Kakashi's words from the night before.

"To never mix tequila, vodka and absinth again and to never, _ever_, let the two you be around the morning after", Naruto groaned, glowering at his chuckling fathers. Kakashi and Iruka shared a glance, a silent question passing between them. Iruka shrugged and turned back to the stove.

"It'll do. Now, do you want any ramen, Naruto?"

Suffice to say, Naruto never drank that much again and he never, _ever_ forgot about his first "morning after the night I would love to never repeat" thanks to his dads being sadistic assholes, who loved and lived to torture him. And also because he threw up and wasted a delicious bowl of ramen fifteen minutes later.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As always, please leave a comment! ^^


End file.
